Atrapados
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Los habían solicitado para una misión de rescate. Unos magos habían secuestrado a la descendencia de la reina Krolia, del clan Xaset de los elfos oscuros y al parecer estaban usando unas minas enanas para ocultarse. Lance estaba emocionado por rescatar a una princesa. Pero Pidge jamás hubiese esperado terminar atrapada con un fiero lobo y mucho menos con un apuesto guerrero.


**Atrapados**

\- ¡Vamos a salvar una princesa! –gritó Lance levantando los brazos, la cola felina se movió de un lado a otro con entusiasmo, pareciendo mucho más un perro que un gato cuando ocurría eso.

\- ¿No deberías guardar silencio…? –preguntó Hunk, apoyando el peso en su báculo.

Pidge asintió, contando mentalmente hasta diez. La entrada a las antiguas minas enanas se encontraba frente a ellos y seguramente Lance ya había dado aviso de su presencia a todos los enemigos que se encontraban ahí. Sus ojos siguieron las marcas de pisadas recientes que se internaban hacia la oscura mina y tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas no serían fáciles. Aunque, nunca lo eran.

\- ¿Tienes algo…? –consultó Allura con voz queda, la arquera intentó agudizar la mirada- ¿Sabes qué tan profundo es…?

\- Los enanos tenemos un buen sentido de orientación bajo la tierra a menos que la magia lo bloquee. Y he trabajado en las minas de mi familia desde que pude levantar un pico. –comentó Pidge totalmente concentrada en el ingreso al lugar- Puedo ver el diseño y sello familiar. Pero no sabía que teníamos una vieja mina en este lugar…

\- ¿No será algún familiar perdido tuyo quien secuestro a la princesa? –preguntó el ágil ladrón, apoyándose sobre su hombro, usándola casi como bastón- ¿Un primo loco, tal vez? Seguramente uno loco.

\- ¡Lance! –regañó Shiro con ese tono paternal que gustaba tomar con todo el equipo.

\- No, no tenemos familiares locos. –respondió ella con voz tensa- Pero será más fácil navegar por este lugar si siguen mis instrucciones.

Cuando la reina Krolia solicitó su ayuda específicamente para esa misión, a ella le había parecido algo curioso. En realidad, le emocionaba y preocupaba por grados iguales el percatarse que ya eran conocidos como un " _grupo_ " al cual acudir, aunque no sabría decir si eran héroes o unos desorientados aventureros con algún tipo de suerte que se habían hecho famosos por lograr lo imposible. Pero al parecer era justamente lo que necesitaba el clan Xaset; eso y un enano que conociera las minas. En realidad, solamente eso último. El mensajero de la reina Krolia había dejado en claro que muchos exploradores del clan habían salido gravemente heridos, pero no por el enemigo, sino por las medidas de seguridad que tenía la mina. Y dado que Pidge era descendiente directa de los dueños de dicha trampa mortal, aspiraban a que ella tuviese mejor suerte.

El clan Xaset tenía un curioso poder mágico que pocos comprendían exactamente. Pero al parecer, podían incrementar el poder de otras personas. La familia real era la más poderosa, así que había sido cuestión de tiempo que alguien intentase un secuestro. Así que el grupo de Pidge eran el equipo de rescate. Lance se había emocionado al saber que iban a rescatar a la persona que heredaría el trono.

Porque eso implicaba rescatar a una princesa.

Y no había dejado de alardear de cómo impresionaría a la chica cuando la encontrasen, se volvería el caballero de brillante armadura para ella. Lo cual era hilarante teniendo un Shiro, que era un paladín entrenado en los siete niveles de caballería contra… un ladrón.

\- Hunk, necesitaremos tu nuevo hechizo de luces mágicas para iluminar el camino. –pidió Pidge- Shiro y yo iremos primero por precaución, después Lance y al final Hunk con Allura. –sus ojos buscaron al paladín para confirmar su estrategia y este asintió con una pizca de orgullo.

\- ¿Por qué deben ir ustedes primero…? –preguntó extrañado el ladrón.

\- Principalmente porque las minas son mayoritariamente pasillos. –explicó el paladín.

\- Así que los ataques pueden venir de frente y nosotros tomaríamos la mayor cantidad de daño. –completó Pidge dándole unos golpecitos a su armadura pesada.

El grupo asintió y procedió al interior de la mina. Rápidamente dejaron atrás el verde del bosque y la luz natural. Como muchas minas de su familia, esta tenía un estrecho descenso que enfriaba los huesos. Las marcas de su herencia estaban en todos lados, como indicativos de nobleza enana. Mientras tanto, las luces mágicas de Hunk sirvieron bien para iluminar el camino y sus ojos observaron toda la información que podía obtener. Cuando llegase el momento, tendría que avisarle a su hermano sobre este hallazgo para planificar el cómo iban a recuperar el lugar. Por supuesto, después de sacar a los magos que se habían apropiado temporalmente de la mina para sus extraños rituales que incluían el secuestro de la nobleza. Pidge se retiró los guanteletes de guerra y deslizó los dedos por la piedra en la pared, sintiéndose por unos segundos en el pasado, formando parte de la minería enana, siguiendo las vetas y pasando gran parte del tiempo calculando la mejor manera de cómo extender las minas para sacar el mayor provecho del material. Aunque había disfrutado los tiempos pacíficos zambullida en planos y cálculos, tenía que admitirse que era agradable su vida de aventura.

La pared era de una curiosa piedra azulada que brillaba ligeramente, de la cual solo había leído en viejos registros y que seguramente sus antepasados habían tardado mucho en preservar como fuente de luz natural.

\- Esperen… -levantó la mano para detener al grupo y observó una división de pasillos.

\- ¿Una trampa…? –preguntó Lance, asomándose por encima de ella para ver, mientras apoyaba los dedos con garras afiladas sobre las hombreras de su armadura.

Ella rogó que esta vez no arañase el material.

\- No… - la enana ladeó el rostro- No exactamente. –aclaró- Ese pasillo lleva a una cámara que se usa para dejar desechos, es como un acantilado. Un mal paso y podríamos caer. –señaló el marco del pasillo- ¿Notan que la curvatura es ligeramente diferente...?

Todos negaron.

\- Que bueno que estás con nosotros. –Hunk agradeció- Tu familia es sutil.

\- No hay mejor ataque que aquel que no se espera. –razonó Allura- Elegantes y etéreos.

\- Todo se encuentra en los detalles. –bromeó Pidge y siguieron caminando.

El resto del camino se trató de pequeños momentos en que debían detenerse para cambiar dirección. Las minas de su familia tenían medidas de protección bastante drásticas para evitar a los ladrones más expertos. No tenían exactamente trampas preventivas, sino… terribles caminos a la perdición. Un todo o nada para proteger sus investigaciones. En realidad, estaba sorprendida que los exploradores del clan Xaset hubiesen logrado encontrar la salida. Ellos tenían a Allura y su reciente flecha de emergencia, que abría un portal a una zona segura. Aún en el peor escenario podrían salvarse. Pero la mayoría de gente que entraba ahí no podría correr con la misma suerte ¿Cómo habían logrado los magos hacerse de esa mina…?

Sus dudas continuaron… hasta que la tierra tembló.

No, no tembló. Retumbó. Pidge abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la manera en que se agitó el lugar bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –gritó Hunk.

\- ¡La mina está colapsando! –gritó la enana, mirando sobre su hombro y luego a Shiro- La misión…

En verdad debían rescatar a la persona inocente que había sido secuestrada, pero no creía que tendrían demasiado tiempo. El paladín debió pensar lo mismo, porque comenzó a correr para apresurar el rescate. Después de todo, la arquera podría sacarlos de ahí.

El plan no era una completa locura. Por lo menos no, hasta que llegaron a una galería amplia que estaba colapsando y se encontraron con un gran lobo negro azulado correr en su dirección y atrás de él una figura delgada encapuchada con los colores rojos y negros del clan Xaset.

Una piedra enorme colisionó en medio de la galería, la figura saltó ágilmente sobre la misma como si no midiese varios metros y los observó desde la parte más alta, sacando dos espadas cortas. El lobo alcanzó a la persona desconocida y gruñó en dirección del grupo.

\- ¿Yurak? –preguntó Shiro, aunque su voz se vio ahogada por el derrumbe.

La figura se tensó. Las piedras comenzaron a caer rápidamente y el lugar demostró ser el epicentro del derrumbe. Pidge se vio apartada del grupo por una gran piedra, dejándola mucho más cerca de la figura desconocida. Al mirar sobre su hombro notó que todos estaban dispuestos a seguir arriesgándose para salvar a la princesa. Pero si sus cálculos eran correctos…

\- ¡Allura! ¡Abre el portal y úsenlo ustedes!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Y luego lánzame la flecha antes de irte. –señaló un pasillo lateral- Nos refugiaremos ahí. –explicó y miró a la figura- Tu madre nos envió.

\- ¡Pidge! –gritó Hunk- ¡No podemos dejarlos aquí!

\- ¡Debe haber otra forma! –aseguró Lance, intentando saltar cerca de ellos, pero otro derrumbe lo obligó a apartarse.

\- Tienen que confiar en mí. –miró a Shiro- Por favor.

Un eterno segundo pasó, pero otro pedazo del techo se derrumbó justamente donde el resto de su grupo estaba parado, aunque ellos se apartaron a tiempo. Por fortuna la arquera fue razonable, tensó el arco y lanzó la flecha mágica lo más cerca posible, abriendo el portal y dándole tiempo para recuperar el proyectil para lanzárselo a Pidge, quien lo atrapó antes de que terminase perdido entre los escombros.

\- ¡Recuerda…! –la voz de Allura se ahogó ante el derrumbe, pero ella asintió, fingiendo escucharla para que así la elfa tomase el portal.

\- Debemos ir ahí. –ordenó Pidge a la figura encapuchada y señaló el pequeño pasillo.

El ser dudó, pero no tenían tiempo para eso. Seguramente la reina Krolia entendería si le regresaba a su descendencia con un chichón en la cabeza y unos cuantos moretones…

Pero el lobo corrió hacia ella y se detuvo a sus pies. Los enormes ojos amarillos la observaron fijamente antes de que se lanzara a su mano. Por un segundo Pidge creyó que sería mordida, pero se sorprendió al sentir que la criatura le daba una larga lamida en la piel desnuda de su palma. Ella parpadeó sorprendida, mucho más cuando la figura corrió a su dirección guardando las armas y eliminando por completo la postura amenazante. Sin tiempo, esquivaron los derrumbes hasta aproximarse al oscuro pasillo. Mientras Pidge lideraba la carrera, con el lobo corriendo a su lado bastante animoso. Seguramente debía creer que todo eso era un juego.

\- ¡Cuidado!

¿Esa voz fue…?

Un empujón desde atrás la envió directo hacia el interior del oscuro pasillo. El sonido de una enorme piedra retumbó atrás de ellos. Mientras rodaban por los escalones de forma escandalosa y nada sutil por culpa de su armadura pesada. Por un momento se sintió como un pez dentro de un barril, rebotando de un lado a otro dentro de tanto metal que se suponía debía protegerla, hasta que su espalda impactó en el suelo. También pudo oír cómo su casco se deslizaba lejos de su alcance y a juzgar por la libertad que sentía en su pie derecho, había perdido una bota. Pidge podía apostar que su prenda se encontraba en el tercer tramo de escalones que había sacudido con su _elegante_ descenso. Ya recuperaría la bota cuando pudiese confirmar que no tenía nada roto.

El quejido del lobo le partió el alma al percatarse que seguramente se había herido en la caída y cuando algo ligero cayó sobre ella, asumió que se trataba del animal, debido a los enormes ojos amarillos que la miraron fijamente, iluminándose en la oscuridad. Su mano buscó el pelaje de la criatura para calmarlo y se sorprendió al encontrarlo increíblemente suave entre sus dedos. El lobo distribuyó mejor el peso sobre ella, como si creyese que iba a aplastarla. A ella. A Pidge con su pesada armadura y…

\- Mi hacha… -murmuró nerviosa cuando su mano libre no la encontró donde debía estar.

Desde que había iniciado esa aventura, jamás se había separado de esta.

Los ojos amarillos se movieron, como si buscaran algo. Sus dedos encontraron la oreja del animal y se sorprendió de la falta de pelaje, lo delicada que era y como palpitaba bajo su tacto como un pequeño corazón. Los ojos volvieron rápidamente a su encuentro con cierta alarma, pero ella no pudo evitar acariciar al animal. Siempre había sentido debilidad por las criaturas como perros, lobos y algunos zorros.

\- Eh… -sobre ella una voz masculina se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- Tu hacha está a un metro de nosotros.

¿El lobo estaba hablando…?

Imposible.

Repentinamente algo similar a las luces de Hunk aparecieron a un costado.

Ese no era el lobo…

\- Y tú definitivamente no eres una princesa. –murmuró con asombro la enana.

\- ¿Disculpa…?

La capucha debió habérsele caído en algún lugar a su ya-no-tan-misteriosa-persona. Porque sobre ella se encontraba un joven del clan Xaset, con el cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja, con piel de color lila y con orejas muy similares a las de Allura y otros elfos. El chico tenía rasgos delicados pero mirada fiera, de un intenso color dorado. Aun así, notó el sonrojo en él, la manera en que la observaba sin entender qué estaba pasando. Y solo entonces comprendió que sus dedos estaban aún en el perfil de la oreja masculina, acariciando descuidadamente el borde de la misma entre su pulgar e índice como si intentara adivinar por el tacto la razón del pulso acelerado del chico.

\- Lo siento. –lo soltó- Pensé que eras tu lobo.

Seguramente esa no era la mejor manera de iniciar una charla.

\- Lobo, princesa… dices muchas cosas que no soy. –señaló el extraño.

\- Eres el príncipe heredero Yurak, hijo de la reina Krolia, del clan Xaset de los elfos oscuros. –comprendió ella; _hijo_ , ya quería ver la cara de Lance cuando notase que su princesa era un elfo apuesto- Tu madre nos envió a… -sus ojos se distrajeron por las luces danzantes junto a ellos y reparando en ellas que tenían cierta elegancia- ¿Haces magia? ¿Eres un hechicero…? ¿Tal vez un mago? –lo miró con emoción- ¿Un brujo de guerra?

\- Sigues diciendo muchas cosas que no soy. –continuó el príncipe- Los elfos podemos manejar cierto grado de magia natural. –la miró fijamente- Aunque los elfos oscuros y los enanos casi no necesitamos iluminación para ver en la parcial oscuridad.

\- Por favor, dime que eso no significa que vas a apagar las luces. Este lugar está en completas penumbras. –pidió Pidge.

\- Tal vez lo haga si sigues distrayéndote en lugar de explicarme la presencia de tus amigos y de ti. –el príncipe Yurak movió la mano libre para que las luces ascendieran y de esa manera fuese el rostro élfico el que quedase entre sombras, mientras el suyo se exponía a la luz- Sin distracciones, guerrera.

\- No voy a lastimarte. –se defendió Pidge- Ni ninguno de mis amigos.

\- Por lo menos de ti estoy seguro de ello. Cosmo… digamos que confía en ti. –los ojos ambarinos sobre ella se entrecerraron- ¿Mi madre los envío?

\- Si, estas minas antiguamente pertenecieron a mi familia. –desde su posición en el suelo observó alrededor, seguramente habían perdido todos los túneles con ese derrumbe.

Como siempre, en un todo o nada.

Tal vez el príncipe o sus captores habían activado la defensa final de la mina. Un colapso total.

O parcialmente total, porque después de todo estaban vivos.

\- Tu madre nos envió para salvarte. –repitió- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

El príncipe se enderezó solo un poco sobre ella. En realidad, se había acomodado de tal manera en que la tenía inmovilizada en el suelo, pero sin realmente tocarla. Los ojos dorados se desviaron momentáneamente y cuando ella siguió la trayectoria notó la presencia del sigiloso lobo llegar junto a ellos. En su hocico llevaba la bota que había perdido y los observaba con curiosidad, como si esperase su turno para acurrucarse con ella.

\- Tal vez dos semanas… -meditó el príncipe y deslizó los dedos sobre su rostro, la tocó justo en las marcas rojizas bajo sus ojos y ella pudo sentir el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas- Estas marcas se parecen a esa raza con forma de animales, pero eres una enana.

Se refería a aquellos como Lance. Por lo que ella sabía, estos podían tener diferentes rasgos que fuesen de la mano con sus personalidades. Así, Lance era el tipo de felino que gustaba fastidiar y quitarle la cosa a otros. Hasta lo había visto ronronear cuando le gustaba alguien.

\- Son tatuajes, marcas que indican cuál es mi familia. –se explicó y luego entrecerró los ojos- Príncipe Yurak ¿Planeas que mantengamos esta posición por mucho tiempo?

\- Por ahora me parece lo más prudente. –se explicó el elfo sin inmutarse- Tus ojos son de naturaleza curiosa ¿Verdad? S i cubro tu campo visual obtendré mejor información porque te concentrarás en nuestra conversación. –observó alrededor- ¿Cómo sabías que este lugar no colapsaría?

\- Tal vez hayas sentido la temperatura cálida que hay aquí. –se arqueó lo suficiente para observar atrás de ellos, a la pared trasera- Este es un respiradero artificial. La forma de la puerta era inconfundible. Por lo menos para mí. Por debajo de nosotros, _varios metros por debajo_ , debe correr un río de lava que fue usado para las forjas. El resto de la mina era una sola construcción que se sostenía desde un punto central. Esta recámara está formada de manera independiente, para proteger el río. –lo observó con una sonrisa radiante- Y ahora puede protegernos a nosotros hasta que nos podamos ir.

\- Pero la mina se derrumbó.

\- Tengo nuestro boleto de salida. –le mostró la flecha mágica- Viste a mi amiga usarla.

\- La arquera. –el príncipe enmarcó una ceja.

\- Si, esta flecha abre un portal hacia donde deseemos ir. Lo que significa: Fuera de aquí.

\- Así que no fue impulsivamente que te lanzaste a salvarme. –razonó el príncipe- Lo hiciste con un plan.

\- Siempre. –ella se apoyó sobre su codo para acercarse al rostro oculto entre sombras y de ojos dorados- Ahora ¿Podrías retirarte para que la pueda activar?

El elfo oscuro se acercó a ella, se deslizó como un depredador sobre su cuerpo y Pidge casi perdió el equilibrio. Pero el príncipe no parecía interesado en intimidarla o robar su espacio personal. Casi lucía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que estuviesen así de cerca. Y sin contar el casual contacto sobre sus tatuajes, ella francamente no se había sentido incómoda, o lo habría lanzado al otro lado del lugar hasta estamparlo contra la pared. Él solo estaba interesado en la flecha, observó el débil brillo que esta emanaba y luego negó.

\- La debes recargar. –explicó el príncipe- Tal vez unas horas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Mi madre me educó para leer magia. Aunque soy más un guerrero.

\- Te vi con las espadas y seguramente las usaste contra tus captores.

\- Solo esperé un momento de descuido para atacar. –él se sentó, regalándole por fin espacio entre ambos- Intentaban invocar un dragón celestial.

\- ¿En una mina…? –preguntó alarmada.

\- No eran los secuestradores más brillantes. –comentó sagazmente.

Pidge contuvo una pequeña risa. Tal vez fue el príncipe quien activó la destrucción de su mina familiar, pero definitivamente prefería eso a que un dragón celestial la colapsara.

\- Tal vez sea tarde para esto. –comentó el elfo- Pero gracias por salvarme…

\- Pidge. –ofreció ella- Mis amigos me dicen así. –explicó- En nuestro grupo todos usamos sobrenombres.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, según Lance, mi nombre es más grande que yo. –comentó sin realmente ofenderse- Pidge es compacto, como yo.

\- Eres una enana, se supone que debes ser pequeña y fuerte. –el príncipe extendió la mano y ella aceptó la oferta para lograr sentarse, el contraste de la piel violácea era fascinante, le recordaba a las primeras horas de la noche- Pero si deseas que te llame así, lo haré.

Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio. Él sin realmente soltarla. El lobo se acercó a ellos y se acomodó en su regazo, dándole su bota como ofrenda, casi sorprendiéndola. Yurak se aferró a su mano con mayor seguridad, mirándola analíticamente. Las luces danzantes sobre ellos los iluminaban perfectamente para notar que el príncipe estaba tan intrigado como ella, la miraba de la misma manera que ella observaría una veta de diamantes que necesitaba extraer con cuidado. Tal vez el contacto físico era común para los elfos oscuros, de por si Allura era una persona naturalmente afectuosa. Así que podía existir esa posibilidad. Cosmo buscó su mano libre y volvió a lamer sus dedos, antes de retomar total calma en su regazo.

\- Puedes llamarme Keith. –dijo el príncipe, mirando fijamente al lobo, de tal manera que ella tardó en comprender que estaba dirigiéndose a su persona- Si te parece bien.

Pidge asintió. El sobrenombre le parecía curioso, pero simple de recordar. Si miraba al elfo oscuro, había algo de fuerza y firmeza en sus rasgos que definitivamente irían de la mano con un nombre como Keith. Ella observó a su alrededor y respiró hondo, sintiendo el ambiente cálido rodearlos. No iba a ser nada peligroso, pues la habitación era enorme, pero su armadura definitivamente estaba cocinándola muy lentamente.

\- ¿Te incomoda algo? –aventuró el príncipe.

\- El metal de mi armadura se está calentando. –se explicó.

\- Permíteme. –se acercó a ella, volvió a estar demasiado cerca como si fuese algo común entre ellos- ¿Cosmo te incomoda?

\- Para nada. –aseguró, sintiendo como los seguros de su armadura se abrían y podía liberarse de la prenda en su parte superior- Tal vez yo incomode a tu lobo.

\- Jamás lo harías. –juró Keith con voz contenida- Esta armadura es bastante pesada.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –aventuró ella, teniendo cuidado con el lobo en su regazo para abrir los broches que sostenían los protectores de sus piernas.

\- No… -escuchó la armadura caer a sus espaldas y la voz de Keith volvió a su tono normal- Pero creo que le he dado un par de abolladuras extras.

\- Descuida, no tenía mucha salvación. –calmó Pidge, estirando su cuerpo liberado- Bien… -suspiró- Así está mejor. –sus dedos recorrieron el pelaje del lobo acomodado en su regazo, mientras sus ojos observaban la construcción- No conozco mucho de los elfos oscuros. –reconoció- Pero ¿La temperatura alta te molestaría?

\- No lo creo… -meditó el príncipe- Mi gente es nocturna y al igual que la tuya, vivimos bajo tierra, en cuevas. –por un momento parecía que iba a tomarla de la mano una vez más, pero se contuvo- Creo que te gustaría donde vivo.

Pidge lo observó con curiosidad. No lo conocía, pero tenía la impresión de que él mismo estaba impresionado por la pasión en sus palabras. Ella deslizó los dedos entre sus cabellos para generar un poco de frescura en la parte trasera de su cuello. Pidge era una observadora, de una naturaleza curiosa que la había lanzado a la aventura. En su camino había aprendido muchas cosas, entre esas que gente capaz de liberarse de sus propios captores y sacar armas como primera respuesta a lo desconocido, no cambiaban tan radicalmente de comportamiento.

Si su memoria era correcta, cuando Cosmo lamió su mano, el príncipe decidió confiar en ella inmediatamente. El animal parecía calmo en su regazo, como si hubiese encontrado un oasis, muy diferente a la bestia de batalla que había visto. Amo y lobo eran increíblemente parecidos.

\- Este lobo… -aventuró Pidge- ¿Es tu compañero?

Keith sonrió con aprobación y con algo de orgullo por su descubrimiento. Como si su momento de brillantez fuese motivo de celebración para él.

Curioso…

\- Exacto. –él deslizó los dedos por el costado del hocico del animal, mirándolo con un afecto tierno que la conmovió- La familia real tenemos animales compañeros, creamos una conexión empática con ellos. Cosmo es una extensión de mí de la misma manera que yo lo soy de él. Nos cuidamos mutuamente. Los compañeros pueden _sentir_ quienes son más afín para nosotros, quienes podrían ser enemigos o nuestra persona compatible.

\- Fascinante. –Pidge observó con interés al animal- ¿Por eso supiste que podías confiar en mí? Porque Cosmo me vio como una aliada.

\- Algo así… -el príncipe desvió la mirada- Lo importante es que tiene razón.

Ella sonrió divertida.

\- Soy tu enana en una abollada y nada brillante armadura que vino a salvarte. –bromeó- Y solo consiguió que nos quedáramos encerrados en un pequeño horno a llama baja.

\- No lo veo tan mal. Nos has salvado con tu mente veloz. No podría pedir mejor… -se cortó- Salvadora.

\- ¿No estás acostumbrado a estar con otras personas? –preguntó Pidge y luego se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzada- Me refiero a que… Antes de salir de mi reino solo hablaba con mi familia y no se me daba bien tratar con otras personas. Así que puedo ver algo de esa imprudencia en ti. –le sonrió para darle ánimos- No lo veo como algo malo, la franqueza es una gran virtud.

\- Siempre he sido muy reservado. Como el próximo heredo de mi clan, siempre he estado a la defensiva, preparándome para ataques, engaños y traiciones. –la miró en una ligera batalla personal en donde, al parecer, confiar en ella venció- Por mucho tiempo los elfos oscuros se negaban a tratar con otras razas, sintiéndose superiores. Pero cuando las nuevas generaciones comenzaron a nacer débiles y enfermizos, una antepasada consultó con los oráculos y estos dictaminaron que era necesario buscar parejas de otras razas, tomar esa fuerza y habilidad que la sangre nueva podría darnos. Mi antepasada se casó con un poderoso hechicero que introdujo para la familia real a los animales compañeros, asegurando que estos siempre encontrarían a la pareja ideal para sus amos y de esa fortalecer la sangre del clan.

\- Curioso… -comentó Pidge- Siendo tan reservados, debió ser difícil encontrar parejas de otras razas.

\- Fue un proceso lento pero nuestros compañeros estaban ahí para ayudarnos. –se explicó Keith, acariciando el pelaje de Cosmo- Nuestro clan siempre ha confiado en la familia real, ellos son muy devotos.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué hablaste de engaños y traiciones en tu contra?

\- Porque es un clan matriarcal. –respondió él- La familia real solo puede tener un hijo y siempre ha sido mujer, hasta que yo nací. El tiempo pasó y sin encontrar a mi pareja, hubo gente que creyó que, si yo moría, mis padres podrían tener a la hija que esperaba el clan.

Pidge abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió el increíble deseo de empuñar su hacha y usarla para decapitar algunas cabezas. Eso era increíblemente injusto.

\- Me dispuse a salir del clan, de la seguridad de la nobleza, en búsqueda de mi pareja destinada. Pero ni menos abandoné nuestro territorio... –alzó las manos alrededor, para explicar el punto.

\- Esos magos conocían estas minas… las minas de mi familia. –comentó ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y seguramente fueron contratados por la gente que quería borrarme de la perfecta línea familiar. –observó hacia los escalones por los que habían rodado- No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero espero que alguno sobreviviera para interrogarlo. –los dedos del príncipe se cerraron en la empuñadora de una de las espadas cortas.

\- Creo que nuestro objetivo es uno en común. –ella extendió su mano hacia él- Podemos trabajar juntos. Yo necesito saber cómo sabían de la mina y las medidas de seguridad.

\- Será un honor.

Keith estrechó su mano con firmeza y sintió un suave escalofrío recorrerla. La forma en que la miraba era intensa, luminosa y de una manera en que nadie la había visto antes. Aun en una cámara tan grande, se sintió como si el espacio fuese pequeño e íntimo.

\- Tienes las manos de una guerrera. –comentó Keith y su tono carecía de crítica alguna.

\- Soy la mejor luchadora en tres reinos enanos. –miró como él buscaba las yemas de sus dedos, los lugares con cicatrices o asperezas por empuñar su arma pesada- Nunca he podido limitarme a una sola cosa. Mi madre no aprobaba que me pusiera en peligro, así que participé disfrazada como hombre.

\- Debió ser difícil… -él la miró, aun deslizando los dedos entre los suyos.

\- En realidad no, la armadura me hace ver más fornida y el casco ocultaba mis facciones. –se encogió de hombros- Para la mayoría, era más fácil creer que un hombre los había humillado. Pero cuando reclamé mi tercer torneo, revelé quien era. –cerró sus puños, atrapando en el acto la mano de Keith sin desearlo- No podía ocultar quien era. Los enanos son patriarcales, y aunque mi familia siempre nos ha tratado como iguales a mi hermano y a mí, me di cuenta que debía dar un ejemplo para otras que no corrían con la misma suerte o que les habían dicho que las armas no eran lo suyo. –sonrió con orgullo- El hacha de dos manos es el arma por excelencia entre los enanos y yo era la mejor. Hasta los reyes tuvieron que admitir que _yo_ era la mejor. Esa probada de riesgo me ganó un gran regaño de parte de mi madre, pero también llegó a ella la comprensión de que la única forma en que podría protegerme del mundo no era apartándome, sino dejándome cambiarlo.

\- Eres increíble, Pidge. –comentó el príncipe, tan directo e implacable como siempre- No lo había pensado así… Ante el rechazo de mi gente me encerré, me desinteresé por mi entorno. Si ellos no me querían como su rey, yo tampoco deseaba gobernarlos. Pero tú… -la miró con respeto- Tú, en cambio, estás cambiando las cosas. Me has dado mucho en que pensar, serías una gran reina.

Ella soltó una carcajada animosa y le dio un pequeño golpe sobre la mano que había estado sosteniendo la suya. No fue delicada y había sido más un choque de nudillos que una palmada femenina, pero eso era lo de menos.

\- Lo pondré en mi lista de cosas por hacer. –bromeó Pidge- Recuperar la joya de mi familia, ayudar a Hunk con su villa y volverme una reina. Fácil.

Lo que sea que fuese a decirle Keith se vio cortado por un estruendo desde la parte superior de las escaleras, como una explosión que movió cientos de rocas. Para su sorpresa, el príncipe se levantó inmediatamente, tomando una posición protectora. Ella se hizo de su hacha pesada y se preparó. Sin su armadura, se sentía más ágil, aunque no podría recibir impactos. Cosmo gruñó, acomodándose junto a ella, mostrando sus feroces colmillos y erizando su pelaje para verse más grande. Luces llegaron desde la parte superior de las escaleras destrozadas y el sonido de pasos descendiendo los pusieron en alerta.

\- ¿Seis…? –aventuró Keith.

\- Tal vez ocho… No ¿Diez atacantes?

Pero no vieron un regimiento de magos en perfecta procesión, tampoco a los amigos de Pidge. Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba un enorme reptil, como un cocodrilo de quince metros de largo. La criatura era de un rojo intenso y cáscaras de roca negra recubrían el lomo de la misma. El reptil abrió sus enormes fauces, mostrando varias hileras de dientes como diamantes.

\- Oh… -susurró Pidge.

\- ¿Oh…?

\- Ahora entiendo por qué las minas estaban abandonadas. –explicó ella, buscando la flecha mágica en su bolsillo- A veces pasa, los enanos escavan demasiado y se encuentran con el nido de un _magdragón_.

\- ¿Magdragón…?

\- Un reptil que se alimenta de los ríos de lava y es… -ella dio un paso hacia atrás- increíblemente territorial.

\- ¿Puntos débiles?

Pidge encontró la flecha y se la extendió al príncipe.

\- Solo la parte inferior, en preferencia su garganta, ahí la piel es más suave. –lo miró- Pero sería arriesgado. –agitó la flecha- Dime ¿Ya se recargó?

\- Le falta poco. –Keith observó alrededor- Y no tenemos a donde huir. –miró a su lobo- Cosmo y yo te daremos la oportunidad para atacar.

\- ¿La oportunid…?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. El príncipe heredero del clan Xaset era un suicida. Esa era la única explicación lógica. Sin nada más que confianza y entereza, el elfo oscuro se lanzó hacia el magdragón con sus espadas cortas desenfundadas. La velocidad de Keith le sorprendió y la manera tan sincronizada en que su lobo y él entrecruzaban caminos para marear a la bestia. Todo eso le demostró que no era un noble acostumbrado a la corte, sino un guerrero listo para cualquier batalla. Ella se aferró al mango de su hacha y esperó su oportunidad, decidida a defender a esos dos con su vida. Keith y Cosmo aprovecharon que la criatura era lenta para correr por su costado y escalarla. El magdragón agitó su larga cola, destruyendo más las paredes y rompiendo las escaleras en pequeñas rocas. Cosmo ascendió hasta la cabeza de la bestia y aulló con fuerza, Keith clavó sus espadas sobre las duras escamas del lomo, logrando así que el reptil levantase la cabeza en un rugido molesto.

Pidge no perdió oportunidad y corrió hacia su presa. Cosmo saltó del animal para evitar ser atacado y ella agradeció de que, a pesar del largo tamaño, el magdragón no era alto y ella pudo cortar la garganta con el filo de su hacha. Al no estar acostumbrada a la ligereza que daba la falta de armadura, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que a la velocidad que atacó, no podría frenar y su cuerpo se impactó contra la bestia. Algo jaló de su blusón y sus dedos dejaron ir el mango de su hacha para terminar rodando hacia atrás, a la par que oía a la bestia impactar el suelo. Ella cayó de espaldas, sorprendida y observó los ojos de Cosmo mirarla con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien… -respondió, acariciando el pelaje del animal.

Los pasos de Keith llegaron a ella y lo vio arrodillarse a su lado, inspeccionándola antes de atreverse a tocarla.

\- Estoy bien. –calmó ella, mirándolo detenidamente y sintiendo cierto grado de paz al notar que el príncipe tampoco estaba herido- Hacemos un gran equipo.

\- ¿No te heriste?

\- Solo un par de moretones. –calmó e intentó sentarse, pero el mareo la invadió, así que cayó de regresa al suelo, aunque la mano de Keith protegió su cabeza del impacto- Y algo de mareo…

\- ¿Siempre eres tan tranquila?

\- Si hay una solución, sí. Y siempre tengo una solución. –comentó con un grado de orgullo- No te preocupes, simplemente mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a rodar de un lado a otro constantemente.

\- No puedo evitar preocuparme… -confesó él- Pero creo que la flecha ya debe estar cargada.

Pidge lo observó con curiosidad, pero le extendió su único boleto de salida. El príncipe observó la punta luminosa y asintió.

\- ¿Keith…? –aventuró ella- ¿Te gusto? –enmarcó una ceja- Porque es mi única explicación lógica a tu actuar conmigo.

El príncipe la observó con sorpresa y solo porque la estaba sosteniendo delicadamente, no se apartó del todo. Lamentablemente ella era increíblemente imprudente.

\- Bueno… -él se contuvo, estudiando sus palabras- Es… complicado.

\- Supongo. –Pidge se sentó lentamente y observó a la bestia muerta.

Cosmo en ese momento corrió hacia el animal y arrastró el mango de su hacha para sacarla por debajo del magdragón. El lobo se las arregló para recuperar el arma y llevárselo a sus pies, mirándola con expectativa. Pidge sonrió y acarició al fiel animal que dócilmente se calmó bajo sus caricias. No se trataba de una mascota, el lobo no seguía órdenes, funcionaba como el miembro de una manada y la estaba reconociendo a ella como parte de su familia.

\- Eres mi pareja destinada. –confesó Keith- Cosmo lo confirma.

Una parte de ella quiso apartarse. Pero la idea misma le resultó fascinante desde un punto de vista analítico ¿Y en el fondo? Algo de nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. El príncipe no estaba presionándola y se había dispuesto a conocerla. Si ella no hubiese sido tan directa, podría jurar que él no se hubiese atrevido a decirle esa información para no incomodarla. Pero Cosmo lo delataba de la forma en que el estoico y controlado Keith no podía. Ella sabía de parejas eternas, muchas criaturas mágicas solo tenían un compañero para toda la vida y había oído que algunas razas buscaban a su otra mitad, llenando la compatibilidad con mitos y leyendas románticas. Pero Keith había sido pragmático y directo. Todo se trataba de afinidad, como los elementos necesarios para hacer una poción o forjar acero. Ella misma había experimentado lo bien que sincronizaban y lo natural que le resultaba la cercanía del príncipe.

¿Lo amaba? Obviamente no. Y Keith tampoco a ella. Pero había algo ahí, por sorprendente que fuese. Las probabilidades de encontrarse casi parecían designadas por fuerzas superiores y ahí estaban.

\- No quiero mentirte, Pidge. –confesó el elfo oscuro- Pero tampoco voy a presionarte. Aunque salí del territorio de mi clan para encontrarte, jamás fue mi intención llevarte conmigo a la fuerza u obligarte a permanecer a mi lado.

 _Encontrarla_.

Él no parecía decepcionado por enterarse que su pareja destinada era una enana aventurera, minera, sin una gota de sangre de la realeza e increíblemente apegada a las batallas. Todo lo contrario, la miraba con orgullo. Y ahí comprendió, era el tipo de mirada que seguramente alguien daría a su pareja, como si quisiera alardear de lo espléndida que era.

Su hermano se moriría de risa cuando le dijera que era la pareja destinada de un príncipe.

\- Entiendo. –repentinamente era difícil mirar los ojos dorados del príncipe, le daba la impresión de que sería demasiado fácil acostumbrarse a Keith- Esto es repentino…

\- Pero… -él la tomó del mentón para que sus ojos se encontrasen- Hacemos un buen equipo ¿No crees?

\- Si, bueno… -Pidge sintió que las marcas tatuadas en sus pómulos se perdían en el sonrojo de sus mejillas- Creo que si…

\- No suelo ser de contacto físico, pero contigo resulta muy natural. –confesó el príncipe- Y me atrevo a decir que no te molesta. –deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla, estremeciéndola- Sería muy afortunado si pudiese seguir aprendiendo de ti.

\- Yo… -ella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose frustrada- No es justo… -murmuró- ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría mantener la mente fría cuando alguien como tú actúa así?

Lo oyó reír ligeramente, no había burla en ese gesto, sino un tipo deleite y sintió la respiración de Keith más cerca, rozando sus labios.

\- Cuando te vi la primera vez sentí que algo me jalaba hacia ti. Al inicio creí que era solo la adrenalina por haber escapado. Pero tu manera de analizar todo, tu firmeza aún en el caos y tu voz llena de emoción me indicó que estaba frente a alguien digno de conocer y seguirla ahí donde dijese. –susurró Keith- El tiempo contigo me ha confirmado eso y mucho más. Como un arma, tienes tu historia y fortaleza ganada en cada batalla, marcas por la lucha y brillo por la gloria de las victorias.

\- Keith… -no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, si pidiéndole que deje de abrumarla con palabras dulces o que continuase hasta que el nerviosismo se derritiese en su interior.

\- Ese es el nombre que solo mi familia tiene permitido usar. –los labios del príncipe llegaron repentinamente sobre la marca rojiza en su pómulo derecho- Perdona mi sinceridad, pero soy consciente que cuando te saque de aquí, un tiempo a solas será difícil estando rodeados de tus amigos. –besó su frente, como si se disculpara por abrumarla- Hasta que encontremos a los magos que organizaron mi secuestro y usaron las minas de tu familia ¿Me permitirías intentar ganarte?

Bien. No necesitaba ser una genio para saber que el latido acelerado de su corazón, el calor que sentía en el rostro y el ligero temblor en sus manos eran un indicativo contundente de que había sido persuadida no solo al cortejo de un príncipe heredero, sino de…

Pidge levantó el rostro, capturó las mejillas de Keith para retenerlo en su lugar y así robarle un beso. Uno pequeño y tal vez infantil, viniendo de una novata en todo el tema de parejas destinadas y atracción hacia, bueno, _alguien_.

Su hermano iba a burlarse de ella terriblemente…

\- Eso… –murmuró Keith, mirándola con asombro- Creo que…

\- Perdón. –ella sonrió avergonzada y se encogió de hombros- A veces soy impulsiva.

\- ¡No! –Keith negó con fuerza- No me molestó eso. Obviamente no. Pero…-señaló a la bestia muerta atrás de él- No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para esto.

\- Dice la persona que estuvo seduciéndome a metros de un magdragón. –bromeó ella.

Keith sonrió culpable.

\- No tengo experiencia en esto. Así que estoy improvisando. –aceptó el príncipe y miró la flecha- Pero creo que es mejor salir de aquí.

Pidge lo vio lanzar la flecha igual que lo haría con un dardo, esta resplandeció en medio camino y se impactó en la piedra, abriendo un portal fuera de la mina. Keith la ayudó a levantarse y Cosmo corrió a la salida, seguramente cazando el aire libre. Ella se dejó escoltar hacia el portal y sintió el aire limpio del exterior al pasarlo. A unos metros de ahí, vio a sus amigos acampando a su espera. Lance se levantó y le hizo señas animosas.

\- ¿Y la princesa? –gritó su amigo, observando alrededor- ¡Pidge! ¿Dónde dejaste a la princesa? –Lance enmarcó una ceja- ¿Y quién es ese?

Ella soltó una carcajada animada, mientras Hunk y el resto se apresuraban a su encuentro. Keith los observó con cautela, pero Cosmo se mantuvo calmo a un lado de ellos. Al parecer, esa era suficiente señal para que el elfo oscuro no se dedicase a atacar a sus amigos.

Por suerte.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hunk- ¿Necesitas sanación? ¿Qué pasó con tu armadura?

\- Estamos bien. –calmó Pidge y luego sonrió burlonamente a Lance- Y para que lo sepas, Yurak es un _príncipe_. –hizo un gesto teatral, como si invitase a su amigo a que se acercara- Pero aún puedes lucirte frente a él, yo no me interpondré.

Keith observó a todos con curiosidad y confusión, mientras que Lance lo fulminó con la mirada, como si fuese culpa de Keith el no ser una princesa.

\- Es un honor conocerte, príncipe Yurak. –intervino Shiro, trayendo calma a la situación.

\- En cuanto recarguemos nuestra magia, te llevaremos de vuelta a tu clan. –ofreció Allura.

\- Se los agradezco. –Keith apretó la mano de Pidge ligeramente- Pero esperaba que me permitiesen unirme a su grupo.

\- ¡Oh, no! –gritó Lance- Definitivamente no, eres muy sombrío para nosotros. Vas a ahuyentar a la gente.

\- Si tus gritos no los han ahuyentado antes, no creo que mi presencia lo haga. –respondió lacónicamente Keith, sin realmente inmutarse.

Pidge contuvo la risa y solo Hunk reparó en que el príncipe la estaba tomando de la mano. Pero para su suerte, su amigo solo hizo un gesto burlón y mantuvo la apariencia, ofreciéndose para preparar unos aperitivos antes de partir. Shiro le dio la bienvenida a Keith y Allura se ofreció para entregar un mensaje al clan Xaset sobre el bienestar de su heredero.

\- Bienvenido a la familia. –murmuró Pidge.

Keith se inclinó en su dirección, debido a que ella apenas le llegaba sobre la cintura. El brillo dorado en los ojos del príncipe la hizo reparar que él se encontraba satisfecho, aún con la apariencia indiferente del resto de sus facciones.

\- Algún día espero darte la bienvenida a la mía. –confesó él, antes de besarla en la frente.

Keith se acercó a Shiro buscando ayudar en algo. Ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras Cosmo se apoyaba contra su costado, mirándola con curiosidad. Algo le decía que iba a perder una batalla consigo misma debido a los directos y letales ataques de cierto príncipe. Pero por primera vez, su orgullo estaba encontrando interesante la derrota.

\- ¿En qué me he metido…? –murmuró, acercándose a sus amigos.

La mirada que le lanzó Keith solo le confirmó que iba a ser toda una aventura que jamás olvidaría.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas!** Curiosamente escribí esto cuando terminó la última temporada, pero por alguna razón no lo publiqué… y ahora revisando me sorprendió lo largo que era.

A veces me avergüenza mi falta de ingenio ¿Clan Xaset? ¿Simplemente tomé "Texas" y desordené las letras? ...Dioses.

Oh, siempre que puedo usar mi amor a D&D soy demasiado feliz. Amo este Universo Alterno.

Quise hacer que los elfos oscuros lucieran más como los galran.

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna IV


End file.
